


winter

by kaoruuuu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruuuu/pseuds/kaoruuuu
Summary: she loved the winter.





	winter

Delicate, but intricate specks of white gracefully fell down from the abyss above. White covered everything it could touch. Buildings and structures blended in with the surroundings as the snow painted a thick layer of white across the surface, Steam slowly trickled up the apartment windows, placing itself across the transparent panes of glass. Lone homes scattering the countryside, as the residents couped up in their houses.

Raven hair whisked through the wind, contrasting with the cloud-like snow. Midnight eyelashes flushed against porcelain skin, which is slowly collecting snow. 

“TAE-  _ what the  _ ** _hell_ ** are you  _ doing  _ out there - GET INSIDE!” 

‘Tae’ grunted in reply and turned around to find the screeching voice. She furrowed her distinctive eyebrows and pursed her lips at the figure, which would be something that the figure suspected.

“Since when were you concerned about my health..  _ even _ if I died, I would’ve experienced the snow for  _ fucking once!”  _ She barked, showing her breath condensate into the air. The mysterious voice replied

“For one, I’m the only one who cares about you and two, your mother is calling”

Tae grunted again. “I’m not going inside shithead. You’re free to stay out here but to hell I want to sit and watch. Also, tell my mother that I am busy, I don’t want to hear her demands and her perky ass voice right now”

She turned on her heel and started walking, not knowing which way she was walking. Once she was able to see the gates, she walked at a slower pace. Her limbs were finally able to rest after endless aching. Her silky, short and thick hair, blowing through a gust of wind and her cheeks splattered with shades of red and pink, as she had been exposed to the snow for far too long. She wouldn’t admit she was cold (well, at least in front of Chanwoo). She puts her hands on the cold and firm gate in front of her. The shivers from her delicate fingertips travelled down her spine. The countless poles of black humming a sweet song which can send someone asleep.

The name ‘Park Estate’, mock her as she looks at it with contracted irises. It’s countless Korean symbols brought unforgettable and miserable memories of a broken family, in need of repair, but to self-absorbed and ignorant to see the damage. 

Those memories she will never speak of. 

The ones that caused so much pain and suffering, it’s hard for Tae to even keep focus. She pulls at the maroon scarf around her slender neck, causing it to pull tighter and tighter. She stares at it, dark brown orbs observing every detail. The delicacy of the woven stitches between each row and column. The strands of thread hanging off the edges. The poorly written name on the tag gleaming back at her, reminding of who she was. Park Taeyeon. She could’ve easily gotten rid of this scarf, as it was covered in little stains and the fabric started to fray at the ends. But this was the only thing which has endured the same struggles she had, despite her relatives showing her ‘sympathy’, too caught up in their own world to give some empathy. 

She is brought back into focus as the steps of her cousin became louder and louder. The footsteps halted. She spun around at an incredible speed, but not fast enough as a cold, dense and wet snowball hit the side of her face.

“cHANWOO-WHAT THE-” Her cries of anger were silenced by another snowball.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! STOP THROWING SNOWB-”

Another one proceeded to hit her face.

At this point, her face showed so much fury it compared to an erupting volcano, destructive when agitated. She slowly wiped the snow off her cheeks and leant forward to refrain getting snow on her scarf. The sensation of the snow being removed left a lingering and stinging feeling where the snowball hit her. 

“Jesus, lighten up. And I hope you realise that a snowball fight is the pinnacle of playing in the snow’ Chanwoo smiled showing his toothy grin, radiating joyful energy. Tae even believes he could melt the snow with his smile alone.

She looks dumbfounded and gives him a look saying _ ‘I’ve never been in the snow, how the fuck should I know this’.  _ The taller female proceeds to punch her cousin in the shoulder, he’s lucky that she didn't strangle him on the point till he's unconscious. She sprinted towards the cherry blossom tree which she crouched behind. Chilling powder of white touching her legs and encasing her black boots. Specks of snow gathered on her face but quickly evaporated due to the rays of sunshine piercing through the clouds of various sizes. 

Tae’s face crinkled like tissue paper, eyes squinted and pout presents all focusing on trying to get the snow to form a snowball. She had  ** _no fucking idea_ ** on how to do this. The movies made it  _ seem _ like a 3-year-old could do it, but here she lays trying to keep it together as she can’t form a spherical shape using snow,  _ fucking  _ ** _snow_ ** _ .  _ Steam slowly protruding out of her ears and slender fingers slowly breaking the crumbling form, she decided to throw it at her cousin, despite it looking like utter crap. She stealthily stood up, snow falling from her legs to her feet. She then sprinted and threw it at such force it stayed somewhat intact. It hit him square in the face so hard, he stumbled back and was trying to get his balance back.

Amused, she smirked, revealing a tiny dimple on her right cheek. To Chanwoo, seeing her dimple is rare, and so rare in fact he has only seen it one other time. He knows she's having fun, so he continues the act. They go back and forth, landing hits on each other which they assume is going to bruise the next day, and legs aching until it is impossible for them to walk. She plopped on the floor, fingernails intertwined with the soil below. Short breaths echo throughout the outdoors

“Was I missing out on this shit for my entire life?”

“Yeah. Surprised you didn't beat up Nathaniel”

“Tried. Shoved me into my room. Didn't comes out for 4 days. I swear to fuck he’s supernatural no one acts like that”

“Come on. I swear it isn't that bad”

“Define your definition of bad, because if locking your child up for 18 years, being neglected so much your parents forget your name and being left in the hands of a demonic-emo butler is in there, we are on the same page. I went  _ fucking  _ ** _insane_ ** in there. It’s so fucking sad to know I didn't even know how to make a _ snowball _ , a  ** _fucking snowball_ ** . I was supposed to do this when I was 5, not 18.”

“Well, the insane part is evident”

“Don't. Fucking. Push. It” Tae exclaimed through gritted teeth.

They took in the atmosphere before heading inside that was the massive shell that was Park Taeyeong’s house. Tae broke the lingering silence that was created when walking back.

“Y’know, I never thought that Osaka’s winter would be better than Busan’s. I'm starting to like this shithole”

Chanwoo gave her a side glance, eyebrows protruding into his hairline. Shock turned into a big grin on his face, showing all his bright teeth which could blind someone. 

“The Great Park ‘dumbass’ Taeyeon has finally admitted that Osaka is just as great as Busan. I’m surprised. Also, japan comes with the bonus of fresh kastudon-”

“Stop rambling it makes me want to shred my ears”

Chanwoo stopped on the steps. His grin turned into a sincere smile. He’s happy that she has finally enjoyed something, no matter how much. Its was good to see her joyful (besides when she eats Bimbimbap, it is like she's married to that food)

“But seriously, I hope you do enjoy Japan. Plus their winters are spectacular”

She turned to him and used all her cheek muscles to muster up her rare smile again. She turns her head towards the towering door which stands before them. Footprints lining the marble patio outside of the entrance and the shadowy figures of her superiors are spotted through the fogged up glass. She knows she is going to get a scolding, but she doesn’t care. She responds to Chanwoo. He almost doesn't get what she said as it was just a faint whisper:

  
  


“I hope so too.”

  
  


_ **FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys,, this is just a work i created for an english assignment but i edited it and thought i should post it. this isn't related to any fandom and such and if you notice any grammar errors, please feel free to mention in the comments :)
> 
> p.s i dont live in japan so if anything is wrong with the setting please let me know


End file.
